Sonic Brawl
by AdmiralDT8
Summary: After a whole year, Sonic and his friends get prepared for the next World Grand Prix. But, when a large ship appears out of nowhere, All of Sonic's friends, allies, rivals, and enemies must work together to embark on their greatest adventure yet that takes them from one world to another. Eventually, they find that this adventure will bring them closer together. Plus new characters!


**Sonic Brawl**

Chapter 1 - A brand new sport.

After waiting a whole year, Sonic and Jet finally face off with each other again in the World Grand Prix. They race their hearts out when the final lap was announced. "HA! Prepare to eat my dust Sonic the Hedgehog." said Jet in a competitive attitude. But, Sonic leaps to the lead and mocks jet, "You're too slow!"

Then out of nowhere, near the end of the finish line, Sonic, Jet and the other racers spot a portal with multiple colors. And coming out of the portal is a large iron made ship with the name 'Ramases II' on both sides of the bow. The racers come to a dead stop and watch the ship as it lands on an open field. Sonic was both curious and excited at the same time. 'Who are we going up against?' he thought.

Just then three mysterious figures jump from the starboard side of the ship and open parachutes for a perfect landing. "Greetings friends." said the creature in the middle. This creature is an anthropomorphic monkey with tan fur on his head, a brown muzzle, dark brown hair, and light brown fur all over his body. He is also wearing hockey chest padding with the number 8 on, and hover shoes. "I am Darrel the Spider monkey!" he happily announced.

"I am Pat the Chimpanzee!" said the monkey on the left. Pat is also like Darrel only he has more characteristics of a chimpanzee. He has dark brown fur, light brown hair, and wears the same gear Darrel has. He has the number 16 on his chest padding. Plus, he's shorter than Darrel and wears glasses.

"And I am Joe the Gorilla!" said the big gorilla in a strong buff tone. Joe is much taller than the other two monkeys and is shown to be very strong. His number on his chest padding is 7. "Together we are the Gizan Monkey's!" said Darrel as he approached the awing crowd.

"Wait. Giza? As in the Great Pyramids of Giza?" asked Tails. "You bet ya." replied Pat. Sonic steps in and shakes Darrel's hand, "Well, it's a real pleasure to meet you three. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive. Welcome to the planet Mobius."

Sonic begins introducing the Gizan Monkeys to his friends. "This is my best friend, and sidekick, Miles Prower." he said. "Pleasure to meet you Miles." said Pat as he reaches out and shakes his hand. "Thanks, but please call me Tails, everyone does." said Tails. Then, he looks over to Jet and his gang of birds. "Well, mostly everyone." Tails added.

Sonic continued, "This is Knuckles, the strongest of our team and one of my friends." Joe approached Knuckles and asked him, "You're really a strong echidna?" Knuckles replied, "Heck yeah, I can shatter a three ton rock with my own two fists." Soon after, Joe and Knuckles began showing off their muscles to each other.

Sonic continues on with Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Jet, Wave, Storm, Espio, Charmy, and Vector. Then all of a sudden, a large egg shaped man approaches along with two robots following him. Sonic concludes the introduction with the man, "This giant talking egg, you see before you, is our enemy: Dr. Eggman."

Eggman interupts and adds "My real name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and these are my robots, Metal Sonic, and Bokkun." "Hi there talking monkey!" said the bright Bokkun trying to give a good impression. Metal Sonic just stood in a pose the way Sonic originally would.

Tails soon took notice of Darrel's shoes and asked him, "What kind of technology is that?" Pat steps in to explain, "Only the new generation of Extreme Gear. These are for a sport we three like to call Extreme Hover Hockey." Darrel steps in to describe their game, "In this game, you must rely on teamwork, extreme stunts, and a strong heart for adventure."

Then, it was Joe's turn to speak, "Come watch in the arena and we'll show you how it's done." The Monkeys soon returned to the ship and put on helmets, shoulder pads and knee pads. The arena was filled with ramps, rails, and pickups, and the three monkeys climbed up to the starting ramp. As they got to the top, they see their new found friends fill up a part of the arena.

(Sonic Speed Riders theme by Runblebee)

The hockey puck launches from the center of the arena and the Monkeys skate down with their hover shoes going much more faster than the Extreme Gear that Sonic and his friends are used to. The Monkeys were jumping, flipping, grinding, swinging, and passing to one another non stop.

Darrel plans their teamwork strategies by looking ahead of the course and gives his team hand symbols to communicate. Pat looks ahead and begins to calculate the angles and trajectories of where the puck should bounce. And then as Darrel passes the puck to Joe, he makes the final shot, shooting the puck as hard as he could to the net. The net catches the puck and the buzzer goes off.

(Theme ends)

After the shot, everyone cheers for their performance. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles climbed down to the arena to congratulate them. "That, was way past cool." said Sonic. "Guess we proven to the be the best we can be." said Darrel. "Think you could show me how your Exteme Gear was constructed?" asked Tails. "Sure." said Pat. "It's quite simple-" "Forget the details! I want in on the action, give us a go!" Knuckles interrupted.

"Okay." said Darrel, "Take the door to your right, go down the hall to the fourth door, and you'll find extreme gear that's modified for extra players. If you want to customize the gear of your choosing, go ahead, you have creative freedom of what to do." "Thanks Darrel, you guys are good friends." Said Sonic. "Thank you Sonic, that means a lot." said Darrel, giving Sonic his traditional thumbs up.

Later in the day, the race was canceled due to a large amount of players not crossing the finish line. But it was worth all the fun that Sonic and his gang are having. Teams of three were going up against one another. They practiced jumping, swinging, passing, flipping, and skating.

Meanwhile, the Monkeys were watching their new friends from their VIP box. "So Darrel, you think these guys can help us?"Joe asked Darrel. Darrel replied, "Yes Joe, I can tell in their eyes that their hearts are filled with adventure and excitement. I believe that Sonic and his friends are just who we need for this quest."

 **It seems that Sonic, his friends, rivals, and enemies have made new friends. But what will the Gizan Monkeys have in store for our heroes? Find out when I upload the next Chapter of...**

 **Sonic Brawl. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. But the Gizan Monkeys belong to me.**


End file.
